ABABNYA YANG MENYENGAT NAFSUKU
by Lutung
Summary: AOKISE (AOMINE X KISE) Tragedy, Angst warn : trashy, rape, swear word, strong languange Summary : "Oh, apa aku lupa menceritakan bagian kalau aku ini gay yang masih perawan di umur 17 tahunku?" Demi memecahkan writer block... 12 Oktober 2017 ONESHOT


Dia menjilati mukaku seperti anjingku Forte yang selalu menggonggong ketika aku sampai di rumah dari sekolah yang dekat dari rumahku hanya saja lidah yang kurasakan tak sepanjang anjingku namun lebih intens dari anjingku yang seolah-olah mencoba meminum keringat yang daritadi keluar sebesar butir jagung yang keluar dari kepalaku.

.

.

.

 **ABABNYA YANG MENYENGAT NAFSUKU**

Oleh Lutung

Fandom : Kuroko No Basket

Mangaka : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair : Aokise (Aomine x Kise)

Genre : Tragedy, Angst

WARNING : R18, Rape, Swear word, porn without plot.

Selamat membaca J

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. hahh…" dan di kala itu di telingaku tergelitik oleh suara bisikan yang tak dapat kutangkap kata-kata apapun yang dia coba ucapkan padaku.

.

Sekali tubuhku mencoba meronta mendorong tubuhnya keluar, semakin badan bidang yang tercium bau besi itu mendesakku ke tembok. Tubuh itu seolah tak peduli dengan gerakan tanganku yang tetap berusaha keluar dari badan bidang itu, tapi suaraku sebagai pria yang kuhasilkan malah tak membuatnya takut. Dia malah semakin intens menggerakan tanganya di bagian tengah tubuhku yang terbuka lebar secara paksa olehnya.

.

Aku diperkosa.

.

Lebih parahnya lagi, pria yang memperkosaku. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi aku akan di sodomi.

.

Cairan lengket yang kurasa semakin mencoba merekah di seluruh tubuhku itu pasti darah. Darah dari enam orang yang telah tergeletak di lantai marmer putih yang sekarang becek dengan kubangan darah yang pria itu ciptakan. Yang kupikirkan saat itu, kenapa aku mendapatkan jatah terakhir untuk dibunuhnya? Lebih kejamnya lagi dia akan membuatku mati perlahan dengan menyakitkan.

.

Kedua tanganku kini hanya bisa memukul bahunya seperti memukul cara wanita yang telah terkena titik lemahnya. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa memaki diriku sendiri betapa mudahnya aku menguapkan nafsuku ke udara.

.

Oh, apa aku lupa menceritakan bagian kalau aku ini gay yang masih perawan di umur 17 tahunku?

.

Aku bahkan tak bisa menulis bagaimana aku mendesah. Di kepalaku hanya bisa mengingat bagaimana dia berbisik sebuah kalimat yang tak jelas namun terngiang terus menerus di dalam kepalaku. Sebuah bisikan yang tak mencoba mengancamku untuk diam meronta-ronta. Bukan pula bisikan yang mencoba merayu memaksa seperti di film-film porno yang sering kupinjam dari temanku. Yang pasti kutahu bagaimana dia mendesah menggunakan semua alat tubuhnya untuk menyentuhku selain kedua tanganya yang sibuk dengan titik lemahku.

.

Di malam itu, aku sungguh ingin mati.

.

Aku memaki diriku yang terangsang dengan permainan kedua tangan pembunuh itu.

.

Terutama, ketika kedua tanganya memegang kedua sisi wajahku lalu diarahkan ke wajahnya dengan tatapan kedua mata yang mengamati wajahku yang terkena cipratan darah dari kedua tanganya. Dia dapat melihat dengan pasti kalau aku ingin muntah. Karena itu dia mencoba membuat mulutku tak memuntahkan isi perutku dengan menciumku. Memasukan lidahnya dan mencoba menutup lubang tenggorokanku dengan lidahnya yang terasa asin di mulut dalamku. Dan ya, tak butuh berapa lama tanganku yang mencoba melepas kedua tanganya dari wajahku terjatuh karena aku sudah termasuk dalam jebakanya.

.

Tanpa menunggu lama, dia menyutubuhiku. Tubuhku yang dikoyaknya terasa sakit. Tangisan dan eranganku tak dihiraukanya. Dia malah mencoba membiusku dengan kata, 'Te Amo' puluhan kali ia katakan di seluruh bagian tubuhku yang terguncang di setiap desakan tubuhnya yang menindihku.

.

Harga diriku hancur sebagai pria. Pria yang seharusnya menyetubuhi wanita. Kali ini aku yang membuka kedua kakiku. Pinggulku yang terganjal beberapa kain selimut membuat kepalaku mendongak keatas. Mataku hanya bisa melihat lampu gantung hias yang berhiasan dengan permata mahal. Lampu itu seolah terlihat dekat sekali denganku.

.

Beberapa saat, kepalaku secara reflek menunduk karena bagian tengah tubuhku terasa ada cairan yang mengalir ke arah kepalaku. Ternyata spermaku. Aku ingat aku teriak. Teriak terpuaskan lebih tepatnya. Semakin kepalaku merunduk aku bisa melihat tangan cokelat kayunya yang memegang kedua sisi tubuhku yang putih itu memperlihatkan kontras yang ceta sekali antara kulit putihku dengan kulit cokelat kehitamanya.

.

Mungkin, tidak semua salah karenanya. Mungkin ini semua karena tubuhku yang semulus wanita. Lekukan tubuh bagian kakiku yang terlihat berada di kedua bahunya juga seperti wanita.

.

Aku menangis. Kali ini aku menangis keras seperti anak kecil yang cemberut karena terjatuh dengan dengkul tergores luka.

.

Dengan tangan kirinya dia sentuh mataku dan dengan lidahnya dia hapus airmataku.

.

"Bunuh aku sekarang, sekarang!" erangku akhirnya. "Aku tak mau hidup seperti ini!" kakiku meronta tapi dengan tanggap dia memegang kedua kakiku dan dibuatnya menekuk, membuang tumpukan selimut itu, dan terakhir ditariknya tubuhku yang sudah kadung bersatu denganya semakin dekat.

.

Dengan tak begitu jelas dia mencoba membisikku, "Jangan menangis, hanya aku yang tahu nikmatmu…."

.

"Arrgghhh…!" aku berteriak kali ini aku merasakan bagian tubuhnya ada di pojok terdalam lubang tubuhku yang bisa ia tusuk, detik berikutnya dapat kurasakan cairan basah terasa di dalam lubang anusku dengan derasnya.

 _._

 _Sensasi_. Aku merasakanya. Membuatku klimaks lagi seperti wanita.

.

Telapak kakiku keduanya menekuk keluar. Mulutku menganga, seolah menggambarkan seberapa lebar lubang yang dia buat melebar dengan perkosaannya itu.

.

Kugapai nafasku susah payah setelah menerima semua hentakan dirinya yang membuatku semakin terperosok dalam jebakanya. Tanpa mengeluarkan dari lubangku dia elus dahiku, rambutku, pipiku dan bibirku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandang matanya yang seolah tak pernah berkedip menatap seluruh bagian tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal, dulu aku membayangkan diriku tergeletak di ranjang rumah sakit dengan segala peralatan rumah sakit menempel di sekujur tubuhku dari kepala hingga kaki, menikmati setiap sel kanker yang menggerogoti otakku…atau, aku mati seketika di sebuah jalan…atau, aku mati tenggelam setelah kapal yang aku tumpangi kalah melawan badai….

.

Tapi tidak untuk hal ini… mati di bawah kuasa pria, mencabuliku dan diriku yang diperkosa menikmati kejantanan pria yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat batang hidungnya sampai detik ini.

.

Pria berambut biru gelap segelap lautan yang dalam bayangaku menelan jiwa dan ragaku perlahan-lahan di dalam kekuasaan lautan terdalam, kulit warna kayu tuanya yang begitu pekat, seolah kepekatannya bisa menular ke kulitku yang putih ini. Matanya begitu tajam, mengingatkanku pada tatapan seekor panther hitam.

.

.

.

"Dan sekarang saatnya kau membunuhku," ucapanku menggantung. Airmataku terus mengalir seperti aliran sungai yang terlihat tenang. Percuma, aku sudah tak berarti lagi. Kau tak perlu menjilat bola mataku.

.

Fia berhenti menikmati airmata yang menompang di matakuku melihat wajahku lagi dengan menyatukan kedua alisnya. Desah nafas lelahnya terasa sekali di kedua bibirku yang bergetar seiring tubuhku yang masih membuka pada dirinya bergetar ketakutan dan kedinginan. Dari saku kemeja putihnya yang sudah ternodai darah dia keluarkan dua butir tablet berwarna kuning.

.

Ah, baik sekali dia. membunuhku dengan perlahan. Dengan gemetaran kurebut obat itu dan kutelan tablet-tablet itu dengan susah payah.

.

Setelahnya, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Reaksi obat itu cepat sekali. Mungkin, sinar putih di mataku itu cahaya lampu senter dan suara. Suara yang memanggil namaku berulang-ulang kali. Suara berat yang seolah aku pernah mendengarnya di alam lain.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setidaknya,_

 _aku sudah merasakan kenikmatan duniawi sebelum mati,_

 _melalui_ _ **Ababnya yang menyengat Nafsuku**_ _yang selama ini haus akan kejantanan seorang pria._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TERIMAKASIH sudah membaca sampai seleai ^_^**  
 **Saya terima ditimpuk bata… XDDD**

Gara-gara selesai nonton Pengabdi Mantan /salah /gak ada hubungannya /plak terus ada gairah menulis retjehan aokise dengan sedikit tema dark yang ternyata gagal…  
gomeennn m(T_T)m  
tetep saya posting karena untuk mecahin writerblock saya yang ampas…

Mohon untuk kritik dan saran yang membangun :')


End file.
